creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dzień 64 i 65
Dzień 64 Jak zwykle wstałem dużo wcześniej niż inni. Po ubraniu się jak zwykle poszedłem po śniadanie. Jak zostawiłem im tace na podłodze, wróciłem na stołówkę. "Jak kiedyś" pomyślałem, po czym zjadłem śniadanie. Po posiłku wyszedłem na spacer. Przechadzając się tak ulicami i bawiąc się nożem, usłyszałem wołanie. Dochodziło z daleka ale dało się wyszczególnić sylabę "...per!". Bez namysłu pobiegłem w stronę głosu. Dało się słyszeć wołanie "Kacper!". Po głosie poznałem Julkę. Przyśpieszyłem i wybiegłem na ulicę, na której powinna być Julka. To, co zobaczyłem, doprowadziło mnie do szału. Julka była otoczona przez trzech tutejszych! Obok niej leżała jakaś nieprzytomna dziewczyna. Mocniej uchwyciłem nóż i rzuciłem się na tutejszych. Po krótkiej konfrontacji, spojrzałem na Julkę. Była cała zapłakana. W końcu nie na co dzień widzi się trzech mutantów, którzy chcą cię zabić, a nagle padają martwi cali we krwi. Podszedłem i bez słowa ją objąłem. Wtuliła się i płakała. Po jakimś czasie się uspokoiła i się odsunęła. Podszedłem do tej dziewczyny i wypytałem Julię co się stało. Dowiedziałem się, że tamta dostała w głowę. Podniosłem ją i powiedziałem Julce, że pójdziemy do mnie. Poszliśmy. Jak byliśmy w ośrodku, ta dziewczyna się ocknęła. Postawiłem ją na ziemi i oparłem o ścianę. Jak już sama stała, poszliśmy na górę. Mój pokój okazał się pusty. No cóż reszta będzie miała niespodziankę. Poszedłem po posiłek na stołówkę i próbowałem nawiązać rozmowę z tą dziewczyną by się czegoś dowiedzieć. Dowiedziałem się tylko, że jest od kilku dni tutaj, i że nie mamy się co martwić, bo ona nas "ochroni" i że ma na imię Diana. Jak mówiła, że nas będzie "bronić" to wybuchłem śmiechem. Trochę ją to zdenerwowało i rzuciła się na mnie. Złapałem ją i nałożyłem dźwignię. Powiedziałem jej, że to ja tu was ochraniam i lepiej niech ona się nie wyrywa do przodu, po czym ją puściłem. Wyraźnie niezadowolona z tego, że została pokonana usiadła i nic nie mówiła resztę dnia. Ja tymczasem rozmawiałem z Julką. Pod wieczór wróciła trójka muszkieterów, czyli Ange, Lucy i Kapłan. Przedstawiłem ich sobie i dałem im się dogadać. Sam usiadłem pod ścianą. Po jakimś czasie obok mnie usiadła Julka. Na moje pytanie czemu z nimi nie rozmawia powiedziała, że osobiście woli ze mną przebywać. Zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu, że komuś (w tym momencie spojrzałem na rozmawiające dalej osoby) na mnie zależy. Cały wieczór z nią rozmawiałem, no ale jednak wszystko ma swój kres i trzeba było iść spać. Wbrew moim oczekiwaniom, Julka nie oddaliła się, by spokojnie iść spać. Oparła się tylko o moje ramie i usnęła. Wszyscy poszli spać, mnie jednak sen opuścił i nie chciał odwiedzić. Przyszły jednak rozmyślenia. Noc mi minęła na przemyśleniach i podsumowaniach. Dzień 65 Dzisiaj nie mogłem pójść po śniadanie, nie budząc Julki. Ale ktoś musiał pójść. Próbowałem delikatnie wstać tak, żeby jej nie obudzić. No można powiedzieć, że tak trochę mi nie wyszło. Julka się obudziła i spojrzała na mnie z wyrzutem. Cicho ją przeprosiłem i wytłumaczyłem czemu ją obudziłem, i jak. Poszła ze mną po śniadanie, a jak wyszliśmy dowiedziałem się, że nie miała do mnie pretensji o obudzenie jej, tylko o to, że wstałem. Troszkę mnie to zdziwiło. Objąłem ją i poszliśmy dalej z uśmiechami na twarzach. Pójście we dwójkę było naprawdę dobrym pomysłem. Wzięcie jedzenia dla 6 osób wymaga dwóch tac. Jak wróciliśmy wszyscy już byli rozbudzeni i z dziwnymi uśmiechami na twarzach. Nie wiedziałem o co im chodzi. W ciszy zjedliśmy posiłek, a ja miałem wrażenie, że ja i Julka jesteśmy obserwowani. No cóż, nieważne. Potem wyszliśmy wszyscy na spacer. Po drodze Kapłan poszedł się załatwić... Jakby nie mógł zrobić tego wcześniej. Wszystko było fajnie i pięknie, do czasu. Zatrzymałem gromadkę, i wskazałem tutejszego. Powiedziałem Dianie, żeby uważała na nich bo oni są niebezpieczni. Diana powiedziała, że nas obroni i ruszyła do przodu. Jednak Lucy i Kapłan ją zatrzymali. Wtedy powiedziałem jej, że jakbym był tutejszym, bym ją już zabił i tyle by było z jej obrony. Po tych słowach dałem znak Kapłanowi by ją przytrzymał, a sam poszedłem w stronę tutejszego. Słyszałem jeszcze jak Julka powiedziała, żebym uważał na siebie. Podszedłem do tutejszego i szturchnąłem go w ramię. Odwrócił się wyraźnie wściekły, a jak mnie zobaczył, się zdziwił. "Oni jednak mają swoje ludzkie umysły" pomyślałem i zacząłem coś mówić o pogodzie itp. itd. Ogłupiłem chyba wszystkich. Kiedy tutejszy chciał coś powiedzieć, (chyba mi zaufał) dostał szybką kosę od żebra i padł bez życia na ziemię. To była chamska zagrywka z mojej strony, jednak nudziło mi się już normalne zabijanie. Wróciłem do reszty i poszliśmy dalej. Dzień nam minął w sumie spokojnie, poza Dianą, która była wściekła, że tak jest traktowana i nikt nie wierzy, że jest w stanie nas ochronić. Cóż, przynajmniej przeżyje, prawda? Wieczorem wróciliśmy do ośrodka, zjedliśmy kolację i poszliśmy spać. W sumie nie pamiętam szczegółów, mimo tego że to działo się stosunkowo niedawno. Ten czas strasznie szybko mi umyka. Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania